d10reduxfandomcom-20200215-history
Taint and Aberrations
Permanent Taint Benefits * Lust for Power: * Trans-human Ascendancy: The corrupt quantum energies coursing through the Nova mutate their body far past human limits, both for good and for ill. Tainted abilities are often far stronger that their quantum counterparts, and many Quantum Powers have Tainted versions of themselves. Penalties However, each Dot also has the following disadvantages: * Social Issues: A Nova suffers +1 difficulty on all social rolls for every point of permanent taint (above 1) he or she gains. This applies for all social rolls, including intimidation-the Nova is just so fearsome the opponent is driven catatonic or desperately tries to make a stand rather than telling the Nova what he or she wants. There is something fundamentally wrong with high-Taint Novas that makes social interaction difficult. These penalties and be reduced by Soothe or other similar Nova-Merits. * Taint Radiation/Monster: At high Taint levels (8+) the Nova radiates Taint radiation, and gains the acquire the nature Monster. Taint radiation can poison baselines and taint nearby Novas. With one scene of constant exposure, a Nova or baseline with permanent Taint less than half that of another Nova must roll (Stamina + Resistance) at the end of the scene, the difficulty being half the difference between the Taint levels of the two Novas (round up). Failure means a Nova takes 1 point of temporary Taint + 1 more point for every 2 points of permanent Taint a Nova has above 10, while a baseline gains 1 level of permanent Taint and the advantages and disadvantages of said. Aberrations Low-level Aberrations (Taint 2-4) * Aberrant Eyes (Ears/Nose/Skin/Tongue) * Absent-Minded * Anima Banner * Attention Deficit Disorder (ADD) * Albinism * Androgynous * Bad Temper * Bald * Black Thumb * Bulging Muscles * Colored Skin * Disturbing Voice * Eufiber Rejection * Eye of the Beholder * Feeding Requirement * Fur/Feathers * Glow * Hairless * Impulsive * No Sense of Humor * Obsession * Scales * Phobia * Poor Sense * Unearthly Beauty * Voyeurism Medium-level Aberrations (Taint 5-7) * Allergic Reaction * Amnesia * Analytical * Antennae * Bad Luck * Big Head * Bipolar Disorder * Bug Eyes * Cold * Delusions * Distractible * Dumbo Syndrome * Energy Emission * Enlarged Eye/Ears * Flashbacks * Fragile * Hermaphrodite * Hormonal Imbalance (Lust) * Hormonal Imbalance (Rage) * Masochism * Mega-Bitch * Mood Swings * Multiple Personality Disorder * Nervous Tic * Obsessive/Compulsive Disorder * Paranoia * Sadism * Seizures * Sensitive * Sexual Aberrations * Sexless * Twisted Limbs * Uncontrollable Power * Uncontrollable Transformation * Vulnerability * Weakness High-Level Aberrations (Taint 8+) * Contagious * Extra Sensory Organs * Hardened Skin * Hyde Syndrome * Jinx * Megalomania * On Edge * Oozing Skin * Permanent Power * Radioactive * Rampant Synsthesia * Schizophrenia * Second Self * Sensory Dysfunction * Sheer Hideousness * Sloughed Flesh * Sociopathic * Supersensitive * Taint Bleed * Transparent Skull * Vestigial Body * Vestigial Limbs